narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Transfer Technique
Anime Only? I think that we should remove the "anime only" out of this technique. After all, in Pain´s invasion, Tsunade was clearly transfering her healing Chakra to the wounded people through Katsuyu, so its obvious that this technique is also present in the manga no?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 17:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree with Kind-Hearted-One here as even in the picture it features Katsuya when compared to the technique Tsunade uses to Heal all of Konoha. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 18:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, no one is comenting anything about this discussion, but I think that this is a very important argument. In my opinion, this technique clearly appears in the manga, and even further, Tsunade is the one who uses it, not Katsuyu. But I dont want to make such a change without agreements, so please, may anyone with a greater range than mine make and opinion about this?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 14:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::From what I've read and know about this technique, it seems quite obvious that it was meant to be the same technique as Tsunade used in the manga during the Pain invasion. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, here is an idea. Should I make a new technique, called something like Healing Chakra Transfer, and put this technique as its parent technique? Its the best solution--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 15:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah, don't do that as then the only difference would be the type of chakra used. It's just rollback to when we had a different page for Chidori and Flapping Chidori or Rasengan and Demon Fox Rasengan. Keep them on the same page and update it accordingly to when Tsunade used it. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 15:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::By the way, its different. When she used it, she was inside a special seal, and remember, this technique is Katsuyu channeling HER Chakra into a person. This is Tsunade connecting with Katsuyu´s body and channeling her own healing Chakra. I think is as much different as Great Ball Rasengan is from Rasengan: a very improved version--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 15:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Anime Only Difference There's a clearly discrepancy betwen Tsunade's technique and Magaki Group's technique. The hokage's technique can travel a large range and reach several slugs, while the Magaki Group use it with a short range and transfer in a sequence. I suggest to create a new and exclusive article for Magaki Group's Chakra Transfer Technique.--Spcmn (talk) 19:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Why? The parameters of use were never said to be the same. What is the same is what happens with the technique. The Magaki Goup linked together to transfer their chakra while Tsunade used a summoned creature and (possibly) a seal with Katsuyu. All of this is already mentioned in the article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Dan? did Dan use this technique to give his chakra to Tsunade? Kunoichi101 (talk) 03:17, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 i'm not sure. he did somehow give her chakra, thats for certain, otherwise kishi wouldnt have had madara ask if she got chakra somehow ( wink wink, sharingan sees chakra) and redid her yin seal. i think it should just be mentioned in dan's abilities section as well as somewhere on the chakra transfer page. (talk) 03:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I'm also wondering whether or not he should be added as a user given the circumstances that surrounded its use.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Though its possibility is high, that would be just a speculation. — http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 13:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm for YES--Elveonora (talk) 16:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't say NO — http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 17:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) There's no other way how he could transfer chakra, he didn't mention that such ability is a part of his ghost technique--Elveonora (talk) 18:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) i think this matter should be treated the way it was when considering wether or not to list darui kekkei genkai being made by lightning and water release. we dont know of another way he did so. btw i vote yes. (talk) 00:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Zetsu Why isn't he listed?--Elveonora (talk) 08:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) although it would make sense, his transfering chakra was part of the spore technique. however i do think it would be good to mention something in the trivia section to point out their similarities. (talk) 08:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :Note made. Ultil Zetsu himself transfers chakra, clones can't be listed as using a technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Cant he use if his clones can?— http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 09:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) well the thing is that, it may just be part of the technique, seeing as to how he named this technique differently from what his normal clone technique is called. (talk) 09:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Kushina Isn't Kushina also considered a user? --Kieronrob (talk) 10:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :When did she use it? Minato was the one to seal her chakra into Naruto.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ino Ino used this technique in the latest episode to save shikamaru and choji. She was also very skilled in it since the suna shinobi stated it is very dangerous to let the own chakra flow through two people at once and that the slightest mistake will cost her life and she still managed to perform the technique without problems. (talk) 11:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :right? (talk) 13:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Dunno, would have to rewatch it again, perhaps what she did was medical ninjutsu instead or something--Elveonora (talk) 18:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't really say that she is transferring her chakra into them, she actually says that she is circulating their chakra with her own, thus keeping them alive. So, I don't think she really knows the transfer technique. Also, since this is true, does her chakra deplete after doing this, because it dosen't transfer to Shikamaru or choji, so where will it go?--Aeonophic (talk) 11:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Aeonophic Are we truly sure?... From what I recall of the dialogue, it's as the guy above says. Instead of using this technique, I think she simply used medical ninjutsu to keep the movement in their Chakra Pathway System--Elveonora (talk) 14:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Naruto Uzumaki Doesn't Naruto used this technique during the rescue of Gaara when Chiyo was with no chakra and she used Naruto's? PlacidoNB 16:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :He's not actively putting his chakra there. Chiyo is sort of pulling his chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 17:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::But this could be a trivia point, or not?--PlacidoNB 02:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Is it a rime to mention how the technique varies depending on the user? ::::No but Its been mentioned somewhere else thats what aged goblin put on the summary of his edit --ROOT 根 (talk) 20:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Jugo Didn't the revive zetsu spores on Sasuke thingy count as this?--Elveonora (talk) 17:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :What?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Wasn't it the same as when he revived sasuke during their fight against killer B? (talk) 18:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::@Ultimate, Jugo transferring chakra onto Sasuke to make the zetsu spores grow inside of Uchiha shrine--Elveonora (talk) 21:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) White Strength Seal So from chapter #635, it's been stated that Katsuyu didn't use this technique to heal the wounded person, the correct technique is the White Strength Seal. Should we remove the first variation statement for this technique to avoid confusion? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yes we should. (talk) 17:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Gyūki When did it use it?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:46, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Theoretically, the moment Kurama mentions all tailed beasts can do so is when Gyuki and Shukaku can be listed. If they are is another matter.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Jugo 2 Should be updated, seemingly he can use chakra transfer technique since he ain't touching Sasuke's body with his transformed arm, just his chakra (Susanoo).--Elveonora (talk) 20:43, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hashirama In chapter 661, he told Sasuke to give him a jutsu to use against Madara by giving him his chakra. Although it's logical to assume he used this technique here, wouldn't the transfer of a technique suit more the "Transcription Seal", like Itachi did it with Amaterasu?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 14:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :He never said he'd transfer a jutsu by giving him chakra. He only gave him chakra in addition to giving him the new jutsu.-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 14:51, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Transcription Seal doesn't teach a technique, it implants it and is scripted. Hash told Sasuke he would teach him a technique and give him all chakra. There's no harm in having him listed--Elveonora (talk) 14:52, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Hm, alright.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 14:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::No you are correct, Hashirama indeed said give jutsu, but that doesn't have to be the seal either. For example Itachi gave Naruto Shisui's jutsu by having him swallow a crow--Elveonora (talk) 14:55, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hashirama said he'd give Sasuke a jutsu, and his remaining chakra. This accounts for the chakra part. If it turns out that it was done by a different mean, such as a Transcription Seal or something similar, we'll simply update accordingly. Omnibender - Talk - 15:51, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Sakura and Chiyo Didn't Sakura and Lady Chiyo use this technique to break Naruto out of Itachi's Genjutsu to disrupt it? --Kieronrob (talk) 21:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :They used their own chakra to disrupt Naruto's chakra flow, their own chakra wasn't added to his chakra pool. Omnibender - Talk - 21:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Question? I have a question. Would it make sense if we would add the Chakra Transfer Technique under "Unique Traits", like Chakra Absorption Technique? I'm just suggesting due to the similiar nature of both jutsu and due to the large number of users.--Omojuze (talk) 21:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC) bump...--Omojuze (talk) 17:01, March 24, 2014 (UTC) urgh... BUMB-u!!--Omojuze (talk) 17:40, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not even sure if I get the reasoning behind chakra absorption being unique trait--Elveonora (talk) 18:42, March 31, 2014 (UTC) ::But can't we list this jutsu under unique traits because it seems that this jutsu is pretty common.. We can list "can transfer chakra", like we do "can absorb chakra".--Omojuze (talk) 17:27, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::If it's common, the practice would be to not list it at all. :::I don't get the impression that transferring one's chakra is actually at all difficult or noteworthy. ''~SnapperT '' 18:07, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Need? Is there any indication that this is actually unique? Aren't all ninja capable of transferring chakra to others? ''~SnapperT '' 19:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :"aren't all ninja capable of transferring chakra to others?" No, I don't think so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:37, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Why? ''~SnapperT '' 21:46, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::This is a unique technique, not everyone can just "transfer" their chakra. I'm pretty sure that fact was already made clear throughout the entire series, irrespective of the recent databook release. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 21:47, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Considering how big of a fuss was made of Naruto and Minato being capable to transfer chakra, it's not that common.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:49, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's an uncommon ability, but it can apparently be taught (Kurama taught Naruto). It just seems to be exclusive to those with good chakra control if you're not a tailed beast, especially the way Minato and Naruto used it. Nothing indicates it's considered a "technique" though, so maybe the article name could be changed to reflect that.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:06, November 7, 2014 (UTC) What defines a "technique" tho? If a fart or an ordinary punch can be a technique, transferring chakra should be too--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:17, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure what defines it, but this seems more like one of those special applications of chakra that isn't ever called a technique, like walking on walls/water, or the handful of people that can absorb chakra through contact.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:21, November 7, 2014 (UTC) This = Reversed Chakra Absorption Technique Isn't this just a reversed "Chakra Absorption Technique", but instead of absorbing chakra, the user transfers the chakra to the target. If it is, we should treat it as its counterpart, and instead of making it a separate technique, shouldn't we just list it under "unique traits".--Omojuze (talk) 14:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :If this Chakra Transfer Technique is Reverse Chakra Absorption Technique then Chakra Absorption Technique is reverse chakra transfer technique as well? then Madara is user because he gave his tailed beast chakra to Obito. I see your point but I think this article explains the variation among users perfectly like how Naruto modifies Kurama's chakra before transferring to users so they adapt it, you could say it's similar to Genjutsu: Sharingan page, if it's not added as unique traits in respective pages of character articles, we should add it then and some characters already have their one unique trait listed in infobox, or it could be added as a trivia note.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 16:10, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Technique Why exactly is this a technique with its own article, and not an ability included in the character's ability sections? (And this is only an example, we have many of those cases in the wiki, I think) • Seelentau 愛 議 18:59, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :As you could probably see, I had already started a discussion about this TWICE. No input from others whatsoever.--Omojuze (talk) 19:06, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::And yet you are all for that genjutsu that was used against Sai having its own article :-/ Anyway, lets do a list of stuff to delete/merge etc. on forums rather than creating a topic for each respective talkpage.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Because that Genjutsu has an actual name from an official source. This does not. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:08, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I would say because it appears to be used by enough people to justify an article. Unnamed yes, but it is a specific ability that enough people have to warrant an article.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:59, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::And why isn't the opposite the case? It's a general ability that apparently everyone can use, it doesn't require any kind of learning or anything and it isn't mentioned in any of the four databooks as a technique. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC) 1) We have a lot of techniques that aren't in the databooks. Don't mean we're getting rid of them. 2) We have general skills techniques like the Generic Sealing Technique that everybody can use and nobody bats an eyelash. It not appearing a databook and it being a general skill is not enough of a "Let's get rid of it" sort of deal. If your problem is that it has a long list of users then it can just be removed and only notable examples up like we did with Body Flicker.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:31, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :My problem is that giving chakra to someone else isn't much of a feat. It was never hinted at being something special in the manga and everyone who did it, did it without any problems or effort. This, along with the fact that there hasn't been a mention of any kind of technique that does this, leads me to believe that it's simply something someone can do, like standing on water or so. Same goes for the generic sealing technique. Its existence doesn't make this article any more legit. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:36, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::It does seem generic, however, that doesn't mean we need to do away with the article. Preferably treat it like the Generic Sealing Technique or Body Flicker articles.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::As I said, the fact that it's generic should actually be a reason not to create a technique article about it. Because, you know, we don't make the walking on water-ability into a technique either, do we? My point is: Genereic feats should be mentioned in ability sections as long as they're not getting named as techniques. • Seelentau 愛 議 02:47, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::We do actually have an article for that. ::::I share the opinion that this is a non-noteworthy generic ability; the only reason it's not displayed constantly is because, why would you transfer your chakra to an opponent? ::::I don't oppose generic abilities having articles so long as they're mildly complicated, as the sealing technique is. But with this one? The first half of the Overview section is about ninshu, the second half is about NTCM, and the rest of the article is variants; the only content comes from detailing other things. Which does not warrant an article. Just saying "chakra transfer" is pretty self-explanatory. ''~SnapperT '' 18:56, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, but it's not a jutsu article. Neither is the rock walking thing. It's all just basic stuff you can do with chakra. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:59, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It uses the jutsu infobox in the absence of a better infobox. But I understood what you meant. ''~SnapperT '' 19:06, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::My opinion on this is the same as when it was last brought up in a previous topic above. It's clear that not all can transfer their chakra, so it's a noteworthy feat because we don't just see Kakashi or Tsunade, or Konohamaru, just giving other people their chakra. So yeah, I oppose removing this, the article is valid even if it only links elsewhere. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:15, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::How is it clear that not all can transfer their chakra? Going by the users, we have ninja from all kinds of ranks and skills doing it. It doesn't seem to be a feat only Kage or Jonin class ninja can do, it's not even something only humans can do. It has both been done in the manga, the anime and in the filler. Whenever it was necessary, a ninja possessed this ability. If it's a technique that has to be learned, that wouldn't be possible. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:26, January 30, 2015 (UTC) If everyone knew how to transfer chakra, no one's allies would ever run out of chakra. Also there were instances where people were close to death low on chakra or just couldn't fight anymore and we didn't see a teammate jump in with: "oh, Seelentau says everyone can do this shit, so it must be true, let's do it". Also if something akin to a simple kick with no usage of chakra at all counts as a technique, I don't see why an actual usage of chakra shouldn't be considered one.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:51, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :^ Elve is right here. If everyone was somehow trained in chakra transfer, everyone would have limitless chakra reserves. Nobody would need to worry about dying from running out of chakra! Yeah, this page should stay, it's notable. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:53, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Everyone can do bunshins or replacement jutsu(the one where they switch with a log) they are generic, I guess we should delete those page too. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:33, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::^ lol --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Seems like you missed the point that named techniques are an entirely different case. That's very funny, yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:29, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Even if this is unnamed technique, the variation shown by many users is good enough to warrant as an article, there are also abilities like "body coating" that only one user has and we have an article for it, the plus point is, it reduces Black Zetsu page size so the article looks good. Kurama said Naruto learned to modify his chakra to share among allied forces, so this is a technique. May be we could improve this article by renaming "variations" as "instances" and some other things.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 15:40, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Nothing of what you said justifies this being an actual technique instead of a simple ability. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:55, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Then why would Kurama emphasize that Naruto can transform Kurama's chakra and has become skilled in that (clearly something is involved when he linked anyone who receives it) as shown here and Kurama said "Naruto has already surpassed Minato and Kushina because of the amount of chakra he can link and deliver is much bigger" (in ch617), so is this ability or technique? please explain. I was suggesting that this article should remain even if this is an ability, so what do you suggest?--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 17:02, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Kurama's chakra and its jinchuriki link is not the same as simply transfering chakra. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:26, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::You still haven't demonstrated chakra transfer to be "general skill"--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:10, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :::The fact that anyone from all countries and all ranks or classifications can do it is proof enough, isn't it? • Seelentau 愛 議 19:17, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not really, Kurama had to show Naruto how it's done.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:23, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Kurama's chakra and its jinchuriki link is not the same as simply transfering chakra. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:25, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Nagato I think that Nagato used this technique he is seen transfer your chakra to the receivers. He also transferred his chakra so that their six paths of pain doing they awakened the Rinnegan. In a manner similar to the Obito when he transferred your chakra to Kakashi doing he awakened the Mangekyo in both eyes.--YasakaMagatama (talk) 17:51, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Usage Is physical contact required to transfer chakra and is the tranfer instantaneous over distance or does it have a travel time--Mr JCM (talk) 00:33, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Canon representation A bit of a nitpick honestly but can we change the image to represent the events in the canon story? Naruto giving his Chakra to the Shinobi alliance would work fine. Littlegen (talk) 02:31, August 3, 2018 (UTC)